


Yondu Week Day 1: Slavery- We may not forget what was, but we can do right by what is.

by NerdHQ_084



Series: Yondu Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu Week 2k17
Genre: Day 1: Slavery, Feels for Papa Yondu, Other, Yondu Week 2k17 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Let the week begin! I likely won't be doing any super long stories for Yondu week, but I'm still making my contributions. Enjoy!





	Yondu Week Day 1: Slavery- We may not forget what was, but we can do right by what is.

We may never forget what was…

“Fight, boy!” The Kree battlemaster struck him again.  
“I’m not your slave.” Yondu spat out some of the blood pooling in his mouth.  
“Like hell you aren’t. I’ll make a fighter of you or you’ll die in the process.” They took him then. That was the day they split his skull.

But we can do right by what is.  
“C’mon son. We have work to do.” Yondu dropped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Quill looked up at him with sad eyes.  
“This is your life now. Now get to it before the boys eat ye.” The Terran sniffed and got to work, proving himself quite handy.  
“What you on about boy?” Yondu turned to the two who had come on the bridge. Kraglin was awkwardly standing with a tearful and angry Peter Quill. Yondu’s eyes softened. “Go on, Krag. I’ll handle this.” Kraglin gratefully made his escape. “C’mere boy.” Quill shook his head, starting to cry even more. “I said come here. What the matter?” The boy stiffly went over to Yondu, glaring at him.  
“I wanna go home. You stole me and I wanna go home.” He started shaking and raised his fists, punching the Ravager with all his might. “It all your fault!” Yondu let him hit and hit, watching solemnly as the young boy eventually ran out of steam and collapsed in tears. Yondu carefully knelt by him.  
“I know I took you, Quill. But someday you’ll see, it’s a good thing I’m keeping you. There’s nothing left for you on Terra, you know that.” The boy just sniffed and Yondu put a hand on his shoulder. Quill looked up at him, pausing in his sniffles. “This ship, she’s your home now. We look out for each other here. It’s gonna be tough, but you’ll make it. You’re pretty okay.” Quill’s eyes widened and he suddenly threw his arms around Yondu’s waist, hugging him tightly as he continued to cry. The Captain was surprised, but put an arm around the boy anyway. No one else was around so it wouldn’t matter really. Quill eventually let go and wiped his eyes. “Alright, off to bed with you, boy. Work doesn’t stop just because we feel like a pansy.”


End file.
